The Organization's Moments
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: Thirteen crazy Nobodies; all with different interests and personalities. What could go wrong? Absolutely everything. REWRITE OF: What Really Happens at Organization 13!


_**I was bored and I just HAD to rewrite this. It was just so horrible.**_

_**Enjoy this and these free cookies! :)**_

* * *

It was a normal day, or somewhat normal day at the Castle that Never Was and everyone was minding their own business.

Xigbar, Axel, Roxas, Luxord, Demyx and Marluxia were all hanging around in the Living Room that Never Was watching The Wheel of Munny.

"Ahh..." Xigbar sighed while placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner while reclining in a leather chair in front of the flat screen television. "I've got the best seat in the house! Plus this coke makes it a heck of a lot better!" He then closed his eyes and swirled the can of soda in his hand before taking a sip.

Axel sat on a white sofa that was placed besides the recliner and mentioned, "Xemnas will kill you if he finds out that you're sitting in his chair." His hyperactive buddy, Roxas number 13 in the Organization sat beside him and they were both watching The Wheel of Munny

"Can we get ice cream? Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, ice c-" The blonde haired boy Roxas asked over and over jumping in his seat until Axel smacked him upside the head. The blonde haired hyper boy immediately clammed up and sat quietly with his hands in his lap.

Luxord was standing to the right of the television in excitement. He loved game shows and things that had to do with munny. "Guess the letter A! For Kingdom Hearts sake it landed on $800.00!" He yelled as he took a sip from a can of coke.

"M!" The woman contestant announced on the television. After she had announced her letter the buzzer went "ERR" meaning the letter wasn't in the puzzle. "Sorry, no M." The host replied.

Luxord smacked his forehead and groaned. "Stupid humans!" He exclaimed as he then dropped his can onto the floor and shook the T.V, rocking it back and forth."Its A, A I tell you!"

Everyone in the room stared at him like he was completely insane; but then again, he was always insane like this when he watched game shows.

Just then, the superior came walking in from The Hallway That Could Possibly Be and made his way into the living room. His eyes overlooked his leather recliner and noticed Xigbar making himself at home in it. "Who's in my chair?" He asked angrily in his low monotone voice.

Demyx, who sat beside Roxas, turned his head to the Superior and raised a hand in the air and waved it around like a student in a classroom. "Oh! I know! Xiggy's in your chair, right?" He inquired excitedly.

Xigbar turned his head from the television and looked right at the superior who was only a few feet away from him, ignoring the hyperactive Demyx.

"Why hello Xemmy, nice afternoon, isn't it?" He asked casually as he took another sip from his red soda can.

Demyx realized that they were just going to ignore him like usual, so he slowly lowered his arm and turned his attention back to the television.

Xigbar's reply had made Xemnas aggravated, but basically everything did. He took a few steps forward and placed a hand on the back of the chair.

"FOR KINGDOM HEARTS SAKE, GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!" The superior bellowed furiously, making Xigbar's ponytail swish around in the breeze of his breath.

This caught everyone's attention, causing them all to stare. But Xemnas' yelling had unfazed the Free Shooter.

Then, silence had fallen and Xemnas was starring daggers at Xigbar. His eyes widened so big as if almost ready to pop out.

Suddenly the sound of an alarm went off and everyone jumped in place.

"Oh! Time to water my darlings!" Marluxia's voice chimed as he skipped his way out the door with a pink watering can in his hand. Where had he come from anyway?

Xemnas turned back to Xigbar with his freaky, evil death glare.

"I was warming up your chair for you Xemmy!" Xigbar simply stated with a smile etched across his lips.

"Get out." The furious Super demanded in a serious tone.

"Xemmy? Why do you have the best chair? I want a big chair!" Demyx complained in his whiny voice.

Then the floor started vibrating like mad. It was like a massive earth quake had occurred and everyone managed to hold their balance. Thick gray smoke had filled the hallway that led into the living room.

"WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS WAS THAT?" The superior inquired VERY loudly.

In the distance a high pitched girly scream was heard and it didn't sound like Larxene... Then, speaking of the devil, the Savage Nymph had come running out from the smoke and into the living room, with a smile across her face.

"WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS HAPPENED?" Xemnas asked her as his voice shook the castle.

"Oh, do you have to do all that 'Kingdom Hearts' stuff?" Larxene retaliated while avoiding his loud question. Xemnas then gave her the death glare at her response. In reply she rolled her eyes saying, "Fine, but it wasn't MY fault."

"Larxene!" Yelled a voice coming from the thick smoke. Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer had come walking out from the smoke and coughed into his arm.

"Yes? What do you want Darth Vader?" Larxene replied acting as sweet as possible in a sing song voice.

"What did you do to Vexen?" The Schemer asked in a serious tone. His blue eyes gazed into her green ones furiously.

"That scary faced guy? Pfft, I eliminated that creep." She replied simply with a flick of her wrist. Everyone stared at her in disbelief with their mouths wide opened and dropped to the floor.

"You what?" Zexion asked in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Yep! Well, that's what happens when creepers creep me out!" The Savage Nymph stated with a smirk on her face while she flicked a piece of invisible dust from her cloak shoulder.

"WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS WERE YOU THINKING?" The Superior, now raging with anger asked.

She wasn't fazed by his sudden outburst. "I was thinking that nobody would miss him, you know, because he's so scary?" She replied while crossing her arms.

Xemnas was now giving her the death glare with his ethereal blades now summoned in his hands.

"Vexy's... gone?" Demyx asked as he was hoping the answer would be a 'no'.

As Xemnas was about to charge at Larxene, Xaldin number three out of the Organization had stepped into the room with oven mitts on his hands saying, "Lunch is ready!" Xemnas had immediately turned his attention to Xaldin,

Lunch? That was the superior's favorite part of the day. Xemnas' mind quickly had erased what had just happened. And like a switch, lunch had turned on in his thoughts. His weapons disappeared and he was then consumed into a dark corridor.

"Whoa, I can't believe she actually did that..." Stated Roxas as he got up from the sofa along with his buddies Demyx and Axel.

"Who cares? Lunch is ready and boy, am I hungry." Replied Axel flipping his wrist and summoning a dark corridor.

"Poor Vexy..." The Melodious Nocturne mumbled to himself.

All the members that had been in the living room had teleported right to the Dining Room That Possibly Is.

Xemnas took his seat at the end of the long white table in the white dining room where food had been prepared to eat.

Saix, took his seat at the other end of the table and all the rest of the members took their seats where ever. Lexeaus had set before him, a mountain full of mashed potatoes on his plate; he took his spoon in his hand and was ready to dive in when...

"Lexeaus, you're not suppose to eat yet we haven't-" Saix began but was cut off by Demyx,

"Done the lunch song!" Demyx had finished for him.

"Precisely. So, Vexen, cue the lunch music." Saix announced searching for Vexen to be seated at the table, but he could not find him. "Where is number four?" Saix questioned the superior who was eying his turkey legs placed on his plate.

"Uh, he's not here! He is busy with an experiment!" Larxene butted in before taking a sip of milk out of her glass.

"Is that so? " Saix inquired before breathing out a long sigh. "I guess this means it's Demyx's turn to pick the lunch song today..." Saix said sounding as if he was regretting it.

"Really? Oh yes! I had one picked out too!" Demyx announced with a smile on his face, looking excited.

Then, out of nowhere, the Melodious Nocturne had pulled out a violet colored radio from under the table. On it was a row of assorted buttons which were play, pause, fast forward, and rewind. He had pressed the white play button. Some sighs could be heard from the members and others just slouched in their chairs, waiting for the song to be over. Suddenly, Demyx stood up in his chair and began to sing, everybody watched with their eyes widened.

"Hey all you members, Hey all you members, Hey all you members won't you listen to me?" He sang as he dragged out the word 'me'. Xemnas face palmed himself. Why had he made the rule of singing before eating?

"I just want a sandwich, No ordinary sandwich, A sandwich filled with pickles and jelly!" Demyx paused his singing as trumpets had started playing. After a few seconds he sang again.

"Hey man you got to try this sandwich." He sang while pointing to Larxene, who replied loudly,

"I'm a woman!"

"It's no ordinary sandwich! It's the tastiest sandwich in the sea!" He sang while dragging out the word 'sea' and closing his eyes. This was obviously his favorite part.

A few seconds passed and he finished with sounds like "Ba, da and baba." And he then sang, "Yeah! Ha ha, thank you!" He then took his seat after bowing and dove right in for his mashed potatoes, followed by everyone else.

* * *

**_End; I'm going to fix up the other chapters soon. So tell me this, did ya like it? _**


End file.
